


The Faraway Stars

by Mareel



Series: Dawn [3]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Related, Episode: s03e08 Twilight, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before a journey of hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Faraway Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate history AU based on premise that Xindi destruction of Earth (in "Twilight") _did_ take place, and there was no temporal reset. Jonathan and Malcolm have an ongoing relationship, established prior to Jon's injury. It is Jonathan's voice and is a followup to [Dawn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/751524).

 

  
_“How far away the stars seem, and how far is our first kiss, and ah, how old my heart.”_ – Yeats   


 

I don’t want to go to bed tonight… the stars are bright and I can’t pull myself away. And I’ll forget all of this by morning.

Malcolm’s words echo. ‘There might be a treatment… perhaps a cure.’ On Denobula. I leave tomorrow for the three-week trip, accompanied by Malcolm and Doctor Phlox. 

I haven’t been in space for more than a few hours in over twenty years, but I’m told I often spend evenings watching the stars. That doesn’t surprise me. I did it as a boy, seeing all my dreams in them. And I watched the alien stars in the Expanse. Even knowing death was hidden among that beauty, I could never look away. The innocence is gone, but the stars’ call is as strong as ever.

Now a faraway planet might hold my future… might let me remember more than the distant past. Nothing can give me back these lost twilight years, but I’ll be more than content to look forward instead. I will learn of my failure – of Earth’s destruction – one more time, then try to make some peace with it, with myself. 

And I will wake in the morning with the memory of Malcolm’s goodnight kiss.

 


End file.
